You need to stop that
by Meloe-bkl
Summary: Veronica. Encore un prénom qui resterait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire avec la chaleur qu'on réserve aux seuls souvenirs de ses échecs les plus cuisants.  Post 3x07.


**Titre :** You need to stop that  
**Auteur :** Meloe  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre : **romance, friendship.  
**Résumé :** Veronica. Encore un prénom qui resterait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire avec la chaleur qu'on réserve aux seuls souvenirs de ses échecs les plus cuisants. (Post 3x07).  
**Saison/Spoiler :** Saison 3, Veronica (3x07).  
**A/N :** Une petite fic pour parer à la fin du dernier zode. Simplement parce que la remarque d'Emily à la fin m'a paru déplacé (je sais pas si c'est moi, mais sérieusement je n'ai pas pensé à Zoé un seul instant dans ce zode) et parce que la dynamique Cal/Gillian était simplement _cute_. Du coup voilà une ptite suite. Le titre vient de l'échange entre Cal et Gillian lorsqu'ils quittent la maison de soins de Veronica à la fin.

* * *

« Longue journée, soupira Torres en se levant. A demain, salua-t-elle en quittant la pièce.  
- Je crois que je vais suivre son exemple, observa Gillian quelques instants plus tard. Tu devrais en faire autant, lui conseilla-t-elle, quelques heures de sommeil ne seront pas de trop.  
- Mes chances d'avoir droit à une nuit de sommeil paisible sont à peu près aussi élevées que celles de Loker d'apprendre la signification du mot tact, lui répondit-il sarcastiquement.  
- Cal, soupira la jeune femme en s'approchant, je suis désolée que cette affaire ait...  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-il froidement, ramené de mauvais souvenirs ? Aussi touchant que soit ce genre de remarque Foster, si je m'arrêtais à de telles considérations, crois-moi nous serions vite à cours de travail. »

Il s'en voulut immédiatement en la voyant réprimer un frémissement devant sa rebuffade. Est-ce que cette journée pouvait sérieusement empirer encore ? La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était d'une dispute avec sa collègue. Il avait déjà la moitié de la ville à dos, songea-t-il amèrement, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, lui fit-il remarquer calmement.  
- Cal, hésita-t-elle. Si tu veux parler…  
- Pas ce soir, Foster, soupira-t-il lourdement, pas ce soir.  
- Juste un mot dans ce cas, demanda-t-elle en le fixant.  
- C'est un quota facilement dépassé, observa-t-il en haussant un sourcil. »

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pensées, encore moins d'intentions, capables de tenir en un seul et unique mot, observa Cal. Il ne savait fichtrement pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait, s'acharnait vraiment, à essayer de le tirer de ses sombres pensées. Après les jours qui venaient de s'écouler, après l'épuisement physique et moral qui menaçait maintenant encore de l'engloutir, il jugeait avoir le droit à une soirée d'auto-apitoiement. Auto-flagellation serait sans doute plus juste, amenda-t-il mentalement. Alors il attendit patiemment que son amie reprenne la parole, semblant tout aussi peu sûre que lui de ce qu'elle pouvait bien résumer en un mot.

« Regrets, murmura finalement Gillian. »

Il n'aurait pas dû la sous-estimer. Elle n'avait pas gagné le titre de psychologue pour rien, songea-t-il. Cal se demanda un instant si elle savait à quel point elle avait tapé juste ou si elle s'était contentée de murmurer ce mot, sachant qu'il ne résisterait pas à la tentation de demander sa signification.

« Tu peux dépasser ton quota, lui lança-t-il.  
- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était dangereux de les mélanger avec les remords, expliqua Gillian en détournant le regard.  
- C'est l'expérience qui parle ? demanda-t-il en la fixant.  
- Quoi d'autre ? répondit-elle en souriant faiblement. »

Quoi d'autre, en effet, observa-t-il amèrement. Mais qu'avait-il d'autre ? Des regrets pour tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, pour tout ce qu'il n'avait pu empêcher. Des remords pour tout ce qu'il avait gâché, à commencer par sa famille, sa vie et finalement une bonne partie de celle de ceux qui se risquaient à l'approcher d'un peu trop près. Cal secoua la tête, tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de ses souvenirs.

« Je suis quelqu'un d'organisé, Foster, lui fit-il remarquer. J'épuiserai ma réserve de regrets avant de m'attaquer aux remords, promit-il. »

Elle détourna le regard, fixant un point derrière son épaule alors qu'il lui répondait d'une voix bien trop posée pour paraitre naturelle. Cal attendit patiemment qu'elle remballe ses instincts bienfaiteurs, de psychologue ou d'amie peu importe, et espéra qu'elle se hâterait de le laisser en paix Il ne demandait rien d'autre que quelques heures de solitude.

Elle le fixa, un peu trop intensément à son goût, puis hocha finalement la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il se demanda un instant si ce hochement était le signe d'une décision ou simplement la manière qu'avait choisie sa collègue pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont Cal était certain à ce moment, c'est que sa soirée n'aurait rien de bonne. Absolument rien, confirma-t-il en posant son regard sur les photos de la scène du crime.

Du sang.

Il avait cru avoir réussi. Il avait cru… Et il s'était trompé. Lourdement. Le poids d'une vie dans la balance l'accusant avec tous les mots que la défunte n'était plus capable de prononcer.

Veronica.

Douce et inoffensive Veronica. Elle qui avait échappé aux mains de celui qu'elle avait confondu avec Charlie. Ce même psychologue qui avait endossé à ses yeux le visage de celui qui avait pour elle tué sa sœur. Ce même foutu psychologue qu'il avait aidé à mettre derrière les barreaux.

Qui était-il pour savoir qu'il laisserait un second ange de la mort dans son sillage ? Vraiment, Joshua Hamill devait avoir tenté de rendre un dernier hommage à son collègue plutôt que de poursuivre son œuvre. L'homme n'avait pas résisté lorsque lui et son équipe avait débarqué à la maison de soin. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un regard au visage torturé du médecin pour savoir que c'était lui. Un regard trop tard, se fustigea Cal en posant de nouveaux les yeux sur les photos qui juchaient son bureau.

L'homme n'avait eut ni la délicatesse ni le dévouement de son prédécesseur, nota-il avec détachement. Olson avait laissé partir ses patients dans leur sommeil, leur administrant une dose létale du produit de son choix. Hamill avait eut recours à la force brute. Et le résultat n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec le visage serein dont Olson avait gracié ses victimes.

Veronica.

Elle qui n'avait fait que le mettre sur le chemin de la vérité. Elle qui l'avait fait accuser Hamill, l'avait poussé à déclencher la fureur que le crime de ce dernier charriait jusque dans le moindre de ces détails : le travail effectué à main nue, le crâne fracassé, le sang étalé dans toute la chambre… Tout ici désignait le crime de passion. Tout ici désignait la fureur d'un homme. Fureur dont il était à l'origine. Lui qui avait si vertement assuré au médecin que oui, antagoniser les gens était pour lui aussi simple que de respirer. Une action que Veronica n'aurait jamais plus l'occasion de faire.

Veronica.

Alors qu'il posait les yeux sur le portrait déformé de son visage, la diversion d'Emily lui revint en mémoire. Que lui avait-elle dit ce soir là, alors qu'il lui laissait le choix quant à l'objet qu'il confisquerait : portable ou voiture. Elle avait opté pour le portable. Fossé de génération, se rappela-t-il avoir pensé. Elle avait aussi tenté de le distraire, se souvint-il, sa fille pointant du doigt son comportement étrange et lui demandant de but en blanc si c'était à propos de Zoé. Ah, voilà se remémora-t-il. _"Est-ce que tu as déjà tenu les mains de maman de cette façon ?"_ lui avait-elle demandé. Qu'est-ce-que Zoé pouvait bien avoir à faire là-dedans, s'était-il interrogé. Mais peut-être Emily avait-elle ainsi pensé à son ex-femme car elle n'était pas, comme lui, capable de faire le même parallèle.

Le parallèle qui lui avait un instant laissé penser qu'il s'était racheté. Fou. Qui était-il pour ainsi s'accorder sa propre rédemption ? Qui était-il pour décider qu'il avait pu aider Veronica là où lui et d'autres avaient échoué à aider Louise Mason ? Sa mère.

Transposition d'identité, lui aurait soufflée Gillian si elle n'était pas partie. Une grimace lui échappa à l'idée de ce que dirait son amie si elle pouvait entendre ses pensées en ce moment même. Sans doute un beau chapelet de jargon psychologique là où il se contenterait pour sa part d'une bordée d'injures.

Veronica.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu la lueur de folie briller derrière la colère froide qu'avait contenue Hamill à la fin de son interrogatoire impromptu ?

Un déclic soudain le fit brusquement redresser la tête. Foster se tenait de nouveau dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sac de papier à la main, nota-t-il avec en fronçant les sourcils, le logo apposé sur le paquet ne laissant que peu de doutes quant à son contenu.

« Je t'ai dit d'aller te reposer, lui reprocha-t-il tout en s'efforçant d'éclaircir sa voix d'un raclement de gorge.  
- Et je peux t'assurer que tu ne ressemble ni de près, ni de loin à Roger Foster, lui promit-elle. Aucune raison pour moi de t'obéir, conclut-elle avec un léger sourire.  
- Parce que je suis certain que tu étais une fille absolument modèle, railla Cal en l'observant déposer les sacs sur son bureau.  
- Absolument, confirma-t-elle malicieusement.  
- Je n'ai pas faim, Gil, l'arrêta-t-il. Encore moins pour… _ça_, dit-il en désignant d'un geste les sushis qu'elle venait de déballer.  
- Te laisser mourir de faim, ne résoudra rien.  
- On peut tenir des semaines sans manger, du moment que l'on s'hydrate, contra-t-il en jetant un regard envieux à la bouteille de Scotch encore intouchée qui trônait sur son bureau.  
- Très bien, soupira-t-elle en reposant ses baguettes. Mais ça ne résoudra rien non plus, lui assura-t-elle.  
- Va te reposer, répéta-t-il d'un ton las.  
- Non.  
- Gil, va t'en, lui intima-t-il en laissant tomber le voile de civilité qu'il avait apposé à la requête précédente.  
- Ce sont mes bureaux autant que les tiens, lui rétorqua-t-elle en s'installant confortablement sur le sofa. »

Il réprima un grognement et se jura de ne plus jamais remettre en question les termes de leur partenariat. Particulièrement quand cela donnait à Gillian une excuse pour les lui rappeler à tout bout de champ.

Il voulait être seul bon sang, ne pouvait-elle donc pas comprendre ? Et voir ces foutus sacs de fast-food asiatique posés nonchalamment sur les photos de la scène de crime avait un caractère sacrilège comme il en avait rarement vu.

« Va t'en, répéta-t-il sans prendre la peine de contenir la grimace de dégoût que lui inspirait la scène.  
- Non, répéta-t-elle en le fixant calmement. Cal, tu n'y es pour rien, d'accord ? Tu ne peux pas tout voir, tenta-t-elle avant de s'interrompre brusquement. »

A en juger par son air surpris, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il envoie ainsi balader sa chaise. Celle-ci s'écrasa avec fracas contre la vitre, refusant de briser le verre et d'ajouter ainsi au vacarme qu'il venait de déclencher. Il vit Foster se redresser sur le sofa et, en avisant ses mains posées de chaque côté de ses jambes, étreignant avec force le tissu du meuble, il sut qu'elle se retenait de les croiser défensivement sur sa poitrine.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en vouloir d'effrayer ainsi sa collègue, sa dernière remarque avait été la goutte d'eau en trop. En deux enjambées il avait franchi la distance qui les séparait et lorsqu'il l'encadra de ses bras, se penchant dangereusement sur elle, il la vit frémir ouvertement devant cette attaque pure et simple de son espace personnel.

« Je n'y suis pour rien ? lui demanda-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Tu n'as aucune idée, n'est ce pas ?  
- Cal, tenta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ta faute…  
- Pas ma faute ? reprit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. Comme ce n'était pas la faute de cet incapable de psy qui a laissé ma mère partir en foutu _week-end_ ? demanda-t-il avec force.  
- Veronica n'est pas ta mère. Nous avions trouvé le coupable, il n'y avait aucune raison pour nous de suspecter Hamill, pointa-t-elle calmement.  
- Aucune raison, répéta-t-il amèrement. Et alors, quoi ? Tant mieux nous n'avions aucune raison, votre honneur, ce n'était pas notre faute, votre honneur, amen ?  
- Cal, calme-toi, lui intima-t-elle en se renfonçant un peu plus dans le sofa.  
- Me calmer… Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est d'être responsable de la mort d'un autre, de plusieurs autres, lui assura-t-il. Aucune idée de la _responsabilité_, cracha-t-il en serrant la mâchoire. »

En voyant Gillian reculer instinctivement dans le canapé, s'éloignant physiquement de lui autant que leur posture le leur permettait, il se maudit pour son éclat et se força à calmer sa respiration. Il était injuste.

Injustes toutes ses accusations qu'il venait ainsi de lui jeter à la figure. Il le savait, réalisa-t-il le souffle court. Et jamais il ne souhaitait qu'elle connaisse les sentiments d'impuissance et d'injustice, de rage et de culpabilité, qui l'assaillaient en ce moment même.

Il baissa la tête, conscient du regard inquiet que son amie posait sur lui. Il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter ainsi, ce n'était pas sa faute. Pas à elle. Peut-être pas la sienne non plus, comme elle se plaisait à le lui rappeler, mais ça c'était à lui d'en décider.

« Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix posée. »

Il releva la tête un peu trop vite, sa nuque craquant devant la soudaineté du mouvement, et la fixa sans ciller plusieurs secondes durant. Quel genre de personne posait de telles questions dans une situation pareille ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique réponse, songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils : Gillian Foster.

Et étonnamment, oui. Il n'allait pas bien, non. Impossible quand les photos du corps de Veronica gisaient ainsi sur son bureau, les clichés encore frais du jour même. Mais oui, il y avait un mieux. La douloureuse boule qui s'était logée quelque part entre sa cage thoracique et son estomac avait enfin disparue et il prit sa première vraie inspiration de la journée.

« Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle.  
- Bien, acquiesça-t-elle en se détendant légèrement. »

Amie oui mais psychologue avant tout, jugea Cal en la fixant. Elle savait exactement quels boutons pousser pour le mettre dans les rages les plus terribles comme dans les colères les plus froides. Il secoua légèrement la tête, regrettant de s'être ainsi emporté et dans le même temps reconnaissant que la jeune femme lui ait ainsi permit d'extérioriser la frustration des derniers jours.

« Merci, murmura-t-il finalement.  
- Ça va aller, affirma-t-elle plus qu'elle ne le demanda, posant une main sur sa joue.  
- Il faut que tu arrête de faire ça, la prévint-il en se laissant tomber à ses côtés. »

A peine eut-il touché le sofa que Gillian se leva prestement. Il allait protester mais elle se chargea de le repousser et il resta ainsi, à moitié couché, à moitié avachit, laissant son incompréhension transparaître sur ses traits. Il observa la jeune femme marcher jusqu'à son bureau et éteindre la lampe qui éclairait jusqu'alors la pièce avant de revenir s'accroupir à ses côtés. Il se tordit la nuque et pencha la tête en arrière juste assez pour la voir se dessiner au-dessus de l'accoudoir. Seule la lumière du couloir lui permettait de distinguer sa silhouette et il se demanda un instant si elle allait rester ainsi toute la nuit.

« Dors, lui intima-t-elle finalement.  
- Et toi ? demanda-t-il en tentant de pencher davantage la tête.  
- Je serai dans mon bureau, lui répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Le maire attend toujours une ébauche de déclaration pour la presse, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Vautours, grogna-t-il.  
- Ça ira mieux demain, lui assura Gillian en laissant ses doigts quitter l'accoudoir et effleurer ses cheveux.  
- Peu probable, grommela-t-il.  
- Tu sais bien que si, tout est toujours mieux le lendemain, conclut-elle avec un sourire discret avant de se lever. Dors, répéta-t-elle en atteignant la porte.  
- 'Nuit Gil, marmonna-t-il.  
- Bonne nuit, répondit celle-ci avant de refermer doucement la porte. »

Lui qui ne pensait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit était bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il avait eut tort. Déjà il sentait le sommeil menacer de l'emporter, le tourbillon d'émotions qui l'avait ravagé ce soir le laissant bien plus fatigué qu'il était prêt à le reconnaître et il décida de s'en remettre à son amie. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois que Gillian aurait raison et peut-être qu'en effet, tout irait mieux demain. Ou moins mal, du moins, amenda-t-il en fermant les yeux.

**FIN**


End file.
